Contact centers can process transactions and general servicing of customers and potential customers' needs. Modern contact centers can both receive calls and reach out to persons who may be existing or potential customers to elicit engagement of those persons in transaction and/or service-based processes, etc. hosted by the contact center. Calls made from the contact center can include telemarketing, sales or fund-raising calls, as well as calls for contact list updating, surveys or verification services, etc.